


Attachment

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day oneBlaine has a gift for Kurt





	Attachment

Meeting for coffee at ‘The Manhattan Bean’ was more of a habit than a requirement these day. Kurt and Blaine now had their own apartment with their own fancy coffee machine, but it was where they had spent a large part of their college life and it held many happy memories. Five years later they still loved the eclectic venue.

Kurt sat at their regular table.. two steaming coffees in front of him as he waited for Blaine. He’d rushed straight from his job at Vogue to meet his boyfriend after he’d received a text promising him a ‘gift’. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such a thing, but he couldn’t wait to find out what it was.

Blaine’s smiling face appeared through the door a few minutes later.. and Kurt couldn’t get over how the sight of him still took his breath away, even after all this time. Fresh from rehearsal for his latest show, he just looked so refreshingly handsome.. soft curls framing his face. He was gorgeous.

“Hey baby,” Blaine smiled.. giving Kurt a lingering kiss on the lips before sitting down opposite him. “How’s your day been?”

“Chaotic,” Kurt told him, taking a long sip of his coffee. “I thought the photoshoot was going to be a complete disaster at one point.. but it all came together in the end. Why do models have to be so temperamental?”

Blaine laughed softly.

“How’s your rehearsals going?”

“Oh you know, as disastrous as they always are coming up to tech week.”

Kurt laughed in return.. watching as Blaine pulled a small package out of his bag, placing it on the table in front of Kurt. “Oh is this my gift?” His eyes lit up.

“It is. Although it’s kind of for both of us.”

Kurt smiled. “Now I’m intrigued.”

“Open it.. although maybe a little discreetly,” Blaine whispered, leaning in.

Kurt’s stomach did a strange flip of excitement as he carefully opened the stiff brown paper bag which had been folded down at the top and sealed with a clear circular sticker… and gave a quiet gasp as he peered inside the bag.. reaching inside to pull out the contents... keeping it hidden behind his bag which he’d propped up on the table. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know. What do you think it is sweetheart?”

Kurt held the soft leather cuffs which were joined by a sturdy silver chain, reverently in his hands. “Oh Blaine,” he whispered. They’d talked about furthering their bedroom activities for a some time now: Kurt loving it when Blaine took charge… and Blaine getting a kick out of being in control. “Are we really going to do this?”

“If you’ve changed your mind, it’s fine Kurt,” Blaine said quietly. “I just saw the cuffs and thought you’d look beautiful chained to the bed.. naked and wanting.. I couldn’t resist.”

Kurt swallowed heavily, his blush obvious. “No I haven’t changed my mind.”

Blaine leaned in closer. “You’re going to look so beautiful baby. The leather against your skin. On your knees begging me to fuck your pretty little hole…… chained to our bed.”

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, regretting wearing his tightest jeans today. “Blaine.” he whispered, unable to think of any of his usual snippy retorts.

Blaine glanced at Kurt’s crotch with a smirk. “I love it when you’re desperate baby. I’m going to take you bare tonight. Make you all nice and messy while you’re crying out my name. Would you like that?”

Kurt took a shuddery breath, goosebumps running over his body. “God… Blaine..” he groaned quietly. “Yes.. please. Just take me home. Now.”

“Would you like to get dinner first?” Blaine’s voice faltered as Kurt glared. “Um.. okay.. straight home then.”

They stood to gather up their things, throwing their unfinished coffees in the trash.

“Sure about the dinner? It could be a long night. I’m planning on making it last a long time. You’re gonna need to keep your strength up.” Blaine took hold of Kurt’s hand, linking their fingers together.

“Blaine! Home now!” Kurt couldn’t care less if he’d turned a few heads from neighbouring tables as he raised his voice slightly.

“As you wish.” 

Kurt may be about to give Blaine control in their bedroom, but he wasn’t going leave any doubt who was in charge the rest of the time.


End file.
